


Song of the Green

by Etnoe



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Identity Issues, Loss of Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence is one of the strangest things to bear in this new world.</p><p>Two ficlets on Illyria and plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Green

**Author's Note:**

> Two ficlets written for the [2011 Three-Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/128645.html). Prompt - Angel: the Series, Illyria, houseplants.

* * *

  
  
**War**  
Gen; set post-Time Bomb.

  
Illyria touches leaves that are now silenced to her senses, and the specks of whom she knows the faces cant their heads and ooze confusion, surprise, and dismissal. She learns that her knowledge of the voice of the green is a mere peculiarity.

The battle against that voice had been fought throughout the waking wars before the time in the Deeper Well - a constant striving against the absorbing tug of a web of tiny powers sighing and consuming together; a battle fought for so long that, in its familiarity, she had imagined that she understood the attractions of peace.

 

///

 

 **Listening**  
Illyria/Wesley; set during Not Fade Away.

  
If he'd lived, a random neural spark within her shell insisted with a giddy, young love, he'd have taken her everywhere, oh, done absolutely anything - Wesley could be so sweet. If he'd had the time, if he'd even begun to care about his knowledge of all she'd lost - well of _course_ a guy like Wesley would have tried to make it up and do the right thing, he'd have knocked down walls, stretched out the sky, he'd have given her gardens so big she'd hear the hum of the green again.

The lie beats against Illyria, stupid and confusing as her own mind struggles with the memory of Wesley's death in her arms, and she doesn't want it - but she listens an instant more, so that she can know, as if it's a comfort, what it was that he had heard last.


End file.
